The Photo Album
by annabethsbestie1998
Summary: Annabeth finds an old photo album of her and Percy. Cute fluffs about the photos. Hope you like it! Please review, but no flames. Thanks!
1. The Playground

**A/N: just some quick ideas for fluffs. Annabeth finds an old photo album and finds memories along with it. I don't know. Kinda cute I guess. Don't hurt the writer. **

**Disclaimer: why do we have to disclaim everything? Anyway, I (as usual) own nothing.**

**The Photo Album**

Annabeth looked at a picture of Percy on the playground. He looked nervous as he looked at the ground from the top of the slide. There was a little girl behind him, waiting for him to go. That was the first time they had met. Over the years, he had been forgotten, and then he showed up at Camp Half Blood.

**First Time**

The little kid sitting at the top of the slide looked down at the ground. To a kid, it seemed a long way down. The girl standing behind him tapped him on the shoulder.

"Well, are you going or not?" She asked. He looked down again, then back at her. He shook his head and let her climb in front of him. She slid down fearlessly. He admired her. He tried to do the same, but stumbled and fell painfully. She saw and rushed towards him.

"Are you okay?" She asked, helping him up. She was a little taller than him with golden curls and gray eyes.

"Yeah. Who are you?" The boy answered. He shook his messy black hair out of his face.

"Annabeth. And you?" She replied.

"I'm Percy," he said with a lisp. He blinked his sea-green eyes.

"Nice to meet you Percy," Annabeth said. "You wanna come play with me?"

"Yeah," he said, running towards the slide again. Annabeth had to admit, the kid was determined.

Annabeth looked at the picture on the other side. It was of Percy sitting in the hospital with a cast on his arm. He was smiling though, showing white teeth. Annabeth stood next to him, looking relieved.

**Broken**

Annabeth watched as her new friend fell from the top of the tall slide. She watched as he fell with a sickening thump onto the ground. She ran over to him. His arm was bent at an unnatural angle.

"Percy?" She asked worriedly. His eyelids fluttered. A woman rushed over.

"Percy? Percy? Are you alright?" She asked. When Percy didn't answer, she tried picking him up.

"OW!" They both heard the yell that came from the boy on the ground.

"Oh, I'd better call an ambulance," the woman said. She pulled out a cell phone and dialed the number. "Hello, yes. This is Sally Jackson. My son fell from the top of a playground slide. Yes. 5279 Whitecrest Lane. **(A/N: not a real address) **Thank you. Good bye." She put the cell phone back in her pocket.

Annabeth looked at the woman.

"Are you Percy's mom?" She asked. The woman nodded.

"I'm Sally Jackson. And this is Percy," Ms. Jackson said. Annabeth nodded.

"I know your son. We were playing on the slide," she stated. "By the way, I'm Annabeth."

The ambulance came then, its sirens screaming. Two men came with a stretcher. They laid Percy out on it, and loaded him into the car. Sally Jackson followed, then stopped.

"Do you want to come?" She asked. Annabeth nodded. "I can give your parents a call. Do you know their number?"

"No, I came to the park all by myself. My dad didn't want to take me," she replied sadly. Sally took Annabeth's hand and followed the ambulance to the hospital.

Two hours later, a doctor walked into the waiting room.

"Are you Ms. Jackson?" He asked, pointing to Sally. She nodded.

"Is my son okay?"

"Yes, he's fine. If you would like to see him, follow me." The doctor replied, showing them down a hallway. They stopped at a door labeled "306." He opened the door and let the girls inside.

"Percy?" Sally asked, going over to the bed where her son was laying. He had a blue cast on his arm, and he looked dazed.

"Mom?" He replied. Annabeth stood at the door, looking uncomfortable. Finally, she walked over to Percy's bed.

"Hi Percy," Annabeth said. She smiled. "I'm glad to see you're okay."

"Thanks for coming Annabeth," he said, grinning. A flash came from behind them. They turned to see Sally holding a camera.

"Sorry, thought I'd savor the moment," she said.

"S'okay," Annabeth and Percy said together. They started laughing.

"I bet you're going to be good friends," Sally said, putting away the camera.

Annabeth smiled, and flipped the page. There was a picture of just her, scribbling on a piece of paper. Her tongue was sticking out and she looked like she was concentrating very hard.

**The Card**

Annabeth concentrated on making her lines on the card perfect. She colored a flower and made her dad write "Feel Better" at the bottom. There was a flash and Annabeth turned around to see her dad smiling and holding a camera.

She turned back to her card and drew a butterfly. The yellow crayon shot out from her fingers, creating a long, yellow line extending from the wing of the butterfly.

"Not again!" Annabeth cried. She smacked her fist on the table in frustration. But she didn't crumple this card like she did all the other ones. She calmed down and began to write in big sloppy letters:

Percee –

I hop yo fel beter soon. I hop yor arm fels beter to. Dont hert yorself agin.

Luv,

Annabeth

She was satisfied, except for the line, but she disregarded that.

Later, she gave it to Percy. He loved it. He made his mom read it to him. He gave Annabeth a one-armed friendly hug.

"Thanks," he said.

"You're welcome Percy," she replied, grinning.


	2. Annabeth's House

**A/N: I've decided that every chapter, it's a different topic. Like with the playground, now it's Percy coming to Annabeth's house and their parents meet and stuff.**

**This has been bugging me: What does OOC stand for? I feel really uninformed.**

Annabeth flipped to a new page, where a picture of Percy staring at the camera was shown. He looked nervous. He was standing in the middle of his messy room, with a bunch of toys scattered around him.

**Before Hand**

"Percy dear! It's time to go!" Sally Jackson called, pulling on her jacket. Percy came rushing down the hall.

"But mom! I haven't packed my toys!" He protested, running back to his room. Ms. Jackson followed and watched as Percy stood in the middle of his room, trying to figure out what to bring. Percy watched his mom pull out the camera. A flash.

"Sorry Percy, we've got to go," she said chuckling as she put the camera away. She took Percy's hand and pulled him out of the room.

They arrived at Annabeth's house. Percy ran up the walk and rang the doorbell several times before Annabeth answered it. She looked excited.

"Hi Percy! Hi Ms. Jackson! Dad, they're here!" She exclaimed. A man showed up behind Annabeth. He had blonde hair, and he looked kind of tired, but he had a kind smile.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Chase. You can call me Frederick." He said, extending a hand towards Sally.

"Hi. I'm Sally Jackson," she said, shaking his hand. She smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he replied. Annabeth tugged on her dad's shirt.

"May we go play dad?" She asked. Dr. Chase nodded.

"Yes. Go play," he said, waving them off. They ran down the hall. "Please come in Sally."

She stepped inside and he shut the door.

Annabeth looked at the next picture. It was Dr. Chase and Ms. Jackson. The picture was taken crookedly and both of the adults looked surprised. Annabeth smiled and chuckled to herself.

**Surprise Spies**

"What do you want to do?" Annabeth asked Percy. They were sitting in Annabeth's light blue bedroom. Percy was sitting on a big bean bag chair, while Annabeth sat on her bed. Percy held up his mom's camera. He had snuck it out of his mom's purse in the car.

Annabeth's eyes widened.

"Spies?" Percy suggested. Annabeth nodded.

"But how do you work this thing?" Annabeth asked, taking the camera. She clicked the on button. Of course, it turned on. Percy examined it.

"I saw my mom click this button," he said, pointing. Annabeth clicked it and she nearly dropped the camera when it flashed. The picture came up… of Percy's surprised face.

"I guess we know it works," Annabeth said. She grabbed a black crayola marker off her desk and drew two lines on Percy's cheeks. "Spies." She stated.

She gave the marker to Percy and told him to do the same to her. When they were done, they agreed to go find their parents.

They found them in the living room, talking. They both had coffee mugs in their hands, and they were laughing. It was happy.

Annabeth gave Percy the signal to be quiet and peeked around the corner. She looked back and motioned for Percy to come watch. She looked back again and pointed the camera at the adults.

_Click._ There was a flash, and the adults stared at the kids in surprise before laughing. Ms. Jackson and Mr. Chase set down their coffee and looked at the kids.

"We got you!" Annabeth yelled. This was followed by a "Yeah!" from Percy and more laughter.

Annabeth was still grinning as she looked at the last picture. It was Percy and herself. They had an arm around each other's shoulders and grins on their faces. They even had the black lines on their cheeks from playing spies. They stood in front of Annabeth's house on her porch.

**Good Bye**

"Percy honey! It's time to go!" Sally called from the front door. Percy came racing down the hall, followed by Annabeth.

"Do we have to?" He whined as he put his shoes on.

"Yes, now come on," she said, opening the door. They all stood on the porch, saying good bye. Dr. Chase walked Sally to her car, where they stood talking for a few seconds.

Percy and Annabeth shook hands and saluted each other, grinning.

"Time for a picture!" Sally announced. Percy and Annabeth put an arm around each other's shoulders. Like this, they looked like old friends. They smiled and the camera flashed. Dr. Chase walked back up to the porch and put an arm around Annabeth. Percy walked back to his mother's car.

"Bye Annabeth! Bye!" Percy called, waving from his seat.

"Bye Percy!" Annabeth called back, waving vigorously. Dr. Chase smiled and gave a small wave. Sally grinned.

"Good bye!" She called. They drove away, watching Annabeth's house grow smaller and smaller until Sally turned a corner.

"Can we go back sometime?" Percy asked from the back seat.

"Sure," replied his mother.

"O…kay," he said, yawning. Soon, he was asleep. Sally smiled and chuckled. She shook her head happily as they drove home.

Annabeth smiled again. Her and Percy should really get together to play spies again.


End file.
